This is what makes us girls
by graciekit99
Summary: Grace has ran away to Gotham. When she meets Harley and Ivy everything she ever knew is not her. How will she find life with the two of them
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all this is my new story and my 4th so I hope y'all enjoy it. I'm going to change what I told y'all because I think it works better with the story line oh and please comment I havent had one ever in any of my storys. Oh anyone like to follow me on instagram im harley_quinn_dcunity. Slan :). **

**Crime Ally **

I've been in Gotham only for a few days but I can see want they mean by crime ally. Ever night I hear screams, gunshots and whispers from gang members or sometimes a hero or two. One thing is for sure it's going to be colder, it's going to be harder but it's going to be better. As I look up at the sky filled with G.C.P.D helicopters. I also see the famous bat signal as it lights up over this hell hole part of town.

"Just keep walking, don't give a shit about a stupid guy dressed as a bat"whispering to myself.

Looking around I notice its so dark I better find somewhere to sleep. One thing about my new life is I miss the warmth of a comfy bed and something proper to eat. It's hard to find places to stay. I walk by houses, shops and ducked behind a bin wail a G.C.P.D car .

"fewww that was close"saying to myself and looks up at a fire escape on an abandoned building"if I going up there no-one can see or find me.

I start to climb careful up the rusty old ladder. I go about 2 floors and slide in through a broken window making sure I don't hit the glass. The room was bare apart from what looked like an old dressing table with ivy growing from the floor up and around it. The ivy looks so pretty and almost looks like it glitters.

"Hmm, where dose this go"down into a large ivy covered hole in the floor which looks pretty deep"what's with the ivy in the pl-"Suddenly it feels like i'm floating but it just me falling which is freaking the fuck out off me"AHHHHHHHHH"screaming at the top of my voice

Somehow I fall on something sorta soft but im pretty sure I have broken a rib. It's to sore to look around so I just look up at the dot of little from which I have fallen from.

I feel something wrapping around my leg and moving up constricting me until I cant breath. I fall uncontested. _The dreaming has stared and for some reason im back in the room with the pretty dressing table but this time I see something flutter on it by a cold,frosty wind from outside. _

_I walk over carefully and pick it up, there's nothing on the back but then I turn it around im greeted by the site of me sitting on someone lap sleeping. She kinda looks like me same face shape and eyes but she has very red hair mine is more brown but one thing that definitely sticks out about her is the greenish tint to her skin._

_"wow that can't be right"I whisper sitting on the wooden floors._

**Ivy ****and ****Harley's ****hideout **

Red's downstairs watering her favorite rose wail humming something but I hear her stop and shout up to me.

"Harley get your ass down here, I need you"shouted ivy but it was muffled from under my bed because I lost my favorite lipstick again.

"Sure thing red, just give me a minute"shouted back at her and then banging my head off the frame of the bed trying to get up"Jesus, can't a girl get a break here"

Running down the stairs trying to put on a mask and lipstick isn't the best thing to do especially if your house mate's vines are everywhere, which isn't usual. It's only happens if she really pissed off. Red was pretty flustered when I walked in

"Aww Red what's wrong? You look like me after puddin I mean joker shot me up into space to kill me but happily you saved me"I said walking over and giving her a hug to cheer her up"Cheer up red"

"Harl's remember that really dangerous ivy I grew to kill batman a few years again and the way I left it to guard our old hideout in crime ally "she said now almost shakeing now.

"Red want is it? Did the plant get someone? Is that the place were your 'babies' broke the roof off?"I'm full of questions but I have to let ivy explain what's going on here.

"Well'takes a deep breath'someone did fall in and I really really hope she's ok but im so scared to see her. Can you pretty please with a puddin on top bring her back here for me"she begs me. Looking at her funny because it can't be a secret hideout if we bring someone in but if ivy is begging im sure it's for a good reson.

"Sure thing Red but won't the ivy try and kill me. You know me and your plants don't get on good"I shruged.

"If the plant get blood on it, the plant should to die off slowly but like my touch it's poisonous but on a worse scale. Harley you have to go before my ltittle rose bud dies forever"says ivy. This kinda confused me because she just said rosebud.

**Ta da there is my first chapter on This is want makes us girls. I got the name off on of my favorite Lana Del Rey songs mostly because the song reminds me of Harley and Ivy so much. What you thing of it and if anyone has a better name for it tell me please. Oh and pretty pretty please comment. Slan:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol the ideas for this chapter made me almost dance with joy lol. Im going to skip the bit on Harley saving Grace cuz I just can't write it? I don't want to ruin yet another story so early. Note Grace from my old story is not the total same, she has the same background and old school but didn't meet Kaldur. Oh and is a few years younger maybe 9 or 10 . However im definitely putting robin and batgirl in maybe later chapter (cross fingers) **

**Grace**

My body is aching, im almost scared to open my eyes."uhhhhh" I groaned which made me whence and open me eyes. Looking around the dark room I can make out a door, some selves, dressing table and a matching chair plus a big dark oak wardrobe in the corner . I hear some humming coming from behind the door, she sounded in a good mood but how should i know who she is. I lie back onto the soft pillows behind me and reach out and grab a blanket from the bottom of the bed.

"What the····''looking down at baby blanket brings back good and bad memorys but how did it get here I left it in my old home in Ireland"I missed you pinky blankly"whispering into it.

I hear steps coming but are different than the ones before. This one are more serious or flustered then the dance like ones. The footsteps stop at the door and I hear the person opening the door, automatic I sit up but am still snuggled into the baby blanket.

"Are you ok Grace"whispered a woman from the doorway"You look so small with your little blanket"

"I'm still aching and have a killer headache"i mumbled back to her"How did you find pinky blankly"sitting more up in bed.

As she walked towered the bed I could she her outfit which was ivy. Her skin was a sorta little green color and she had red hair with some ivy in it as well. It was the same woman from the picture in the dream

"Is that what you call it now"she laughed"I remember the very first day of you and 'pinky blankly'. You didn't let go off it once and it seams that way still"sighing she sat on the bed next to me."I cried so hard after I lost you my little rosebud...

"How did you lose me"?

"Batman"she cursed"but he was probably doing the best thing for you safety, you were only 2 months old at the time.

Standing up and walking to the door she left crack in the door so some light would come. I wonder still who she is. Is she a family friend? Or could she be something more. Settleing down into the warm and cozy bed, I also bump into a teddy bear. Picking it up I stared to cuddle it. The teddy was a red fox with eye that could melt butter

**Ivy **

After seeing my little rosebud still cuddling the baby blanket, I made me think has she's to young and defenseless in this big bad world of superheros and villains.

"Oh god, what im I going to do with her now"walking down the stairs, I can hear Harley arguing which was really wired there is one but me, Grace and Harley here. S*** she's on the phone

"HarleyHarleyHarleyHarleyHarley"shouting will running towards her"Get away from there it's being tracked you idiot ,by the cops, and let me guess it was mister J wasn't it "yelling into her face. She stared to cry

"Aww Harley this isn't the time to cry we need to get out of here fast. You pack up stuff we really need and i'll get sleepy head upstairs"

"okokokokok, i'll start packing"Harley mumbles from the cupboard with all the weapons.

Running out of the room I slip on the ill fitted carpet on the gound but get up straight away and up the stairs. I wasn't paying much attention to anything think when I ran into something. When I looked up it was Grace with the blanket in one hand and blood on the outer.

"There's was a cop in my room so I played innocent and let him come close then I broke his neck severe him right for waking me up"Grace smiled up to me with lost puppy dog eyes.

"Grace we have no time to play innocent anymore, there is probably a few cop now in the house we need to go now. Roof is best, head up there now. I need to get Harley before ever G.C.P.D officer is here not even thinking want will happen if batman come"I'm now panicking if batman come's Grace is endanger of being seen.

"Harley get your a** up here now we already had a cop in Grace's room"there was no reply. Something is up

"Harley"whimpers Grace "I think we're to late mom"

"How did...never mind put this mask on, it's only ivy leaves but it will hide some of your face if we're seen"she continued.

**Grace**

I looked up at mom"Is there an outfit to match or do I have to wait till this is all over"looking down at my borrowed striped night shirt.

"Baby, you can do what you want just don't get caught"mom whispered to me fixing the mask onto my face"You look so cute with that mask on you, it never really suited me but it suits your darker hair"

Smiling back to her I ran straight back up to the bedroom (and slipping on the blood) then opening the dark oak wardrobe in the corner

"Hmmm, which one"looking at almost every green piece of clothing in the world. There was some dark green dresses but there was a longish little green dress "aww it's to long...but..."Then I spotted the same color as the dress in a tutu and matching ballet shoes"perfect"

I cut the longish light green dress to make it mini and put the tutu underneath to make it puffy then tied the ribbons on the silky green shoes,grab a pair of black gloves and hide 2 knives in them. Ran back downstairs to mom

"Mom...mom were are you"I looked down to see withered ivy leaves were I had last seen her.

I heared a voice from somewhere around me but I couldn't tell where "Well well look who's back after so many years"

**Chapter 2 do and dusted and im so so so sorry for it taking so long. Who was on the phone with Harley and how did Grace find out about ivy being her mom? All in the next chapter of this is what makes us girls oh and don't mind the ending of the chapter I wrote it when I was in business class lol. Slan:)**


End file.
